True Love's Darkness
by InsurgentOutcast
Summary: Jadelyn Phoenix is a teen surrounded by trouble. When she flees for her life, she ends up in Storybrooke. There she reconvenes with Henry, and soon uncovers the town's secrets. When Henry's mothers investigate mysterious events in Storybrooke, they both must learn to get along. Will the Sheriff and Mayor succeed? Or will Storybrooke crumble down with them? [Slight AU] SwanQueen
1. Story - what?

**Warning:** Mention of drugs, foster homes, and physical/verbal abuse. Cursing is also used.

I'd say enjoy but it would be weird after I just said that warning.. ^^

* * *

_The eight year old girl silently sobs, the act wracking her body. Numb hands shake violently and shuttering breathes echo in the bare room. Tear trails stream from her face. They originate from her puffy, red eyes. She squeezes them tightly in an attempt to halt the waterworks. Yelling resonates from downstairs and continues to batter the girl's happiness. It reminds her what she is so upset about. Remembering what she was told at an even younger age, she thinks of happier things._

_After what seems like hours, a woman slowly enters the room. The young girl immediately runs towards her. They embrace once the woman kneels in front of the child. Both close their eyes in relief, but for different reasons._

_"Am I ... am I really that bad, Momma?" The young girl's voice is unsteady, and shakes with dread._

_"No, don't you ever think that, honey!" She tightens her hold on the child and takes in a shaky breath._

_This peaceful moment ends abruptly. The sickening thud of blade meeting flesh breaks the moment of silence. It is the only sound that signifies the impending death. All sound is muted as the kind, gentle woman falls to the floor in a heap. Her own blood pools around her, the crimson liquid shining maliciously._

_Though this is beyond scarring, what makes the scream launch from the girl's throat is the person holding the knife. Behind the woman, stands an older version of the girl, a psychotic grin on her face. The child screams louder, and is the only sound still heard as everything fades into oblivion._

* * *

I jerk to attention, the sheets of my bed pooling around my midsection. My heartbeat pounds against my chest, threatening to launch out of my body. With slight relief, I realize it was just another repeating nightmare. These terrible dreams have been haunting my subconscious for as long as I can remember. Previous therapists used to tell me it was my brain's own way of dealing with what..._ happened_. Yes, this nightmare was not just imagined, it was a memory.

At eight years old I had a wonderful adoptive mother, but my father was completely the opposite. He was a drunk, druggie, and abuser. To this day I do not understand how his wife stayed with him. I recall them fighting practically every day, and my eight year old self curling in my room and hoping it will be over. With vivid memory I remember the day that the husband snapped. They had been fighting about something, and she had come up to check on me. Then there was the blade, the blood, and the breaking of bones. Instead of my own self wielding the blade like in my nightmare, it was the husband, my 'adoptive father'. He ended up in prison thank god, and will be there for a** very** long time. I was moved once again to another family.

Shaking these thoughts away, I swiftly get ready for - ick! - school. I take a shower and put on my usual attire: a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans, blue and white flannel shirt, white tank top underneath, sunglasses, and black Nike high tops. I'm pretty lucky in the sense that my current foster family is not present in the house - or the town for that matter. They're on vacation, and trust me - that's a good thing! My 'family' consists of demons and a spoiled bastard. They all have their own addictions, money, drugs, and alcohol. I'm just glad that they do not bother me much. They don't care about me, so I don't care about them. Simple as that.

Sometimes their one and only son, Derek, would pick on me. As in verbally and physically - though it never got sexual. You may ask why I don't fight back... Well I used to - that was until they would all join in for the fight against me if I hit him back. Luckily he doesn't do it anymore, he usually just ignores me now. I'm quite grateful for this, considering I've had worse families in the past. I shiver at the memories of previous foster parents and their children. Let's just say people can get creative when they want to ... _express_ themselves. Shaking my head to rid myself of these nightmarish thoughts, I head outside and wait on the sidewalk. It sucks being a junior without a driver's license. Yes, I skipped a grade... I'm fifteen now and I just cannot wait until I'm out of here. I guess at one point I cared about my education, but now - all I want is to leave.

The honking of a horn jolts me out of my thoughts. Immediately I race towards the awaiting muscle car. My friend, Justin, gives me a mischievous smirk. "Hey, you wanna skip hell today?"

"Thought you'd never ask, dude!" I grin as I say this, one that he also returns.

"Awesome, now listen. I need a favor, could you help me out Jade?" He asks this as I enter the car, a pleading expression on his face.

"Sure, man."

"Great, thanks! All you have to do is go into this warehouse, ask for Mark, and get the 'new supplies'."

"Hell no! I ain't your drug mule, bro. Do I look like a gangster to you?!"

"Please! I'll pay you! I'd do it myself but someone has to stay in the car and you can't drive so..."

"..."

"PLEASE! I'll even do some of your homework!"

"You can't even do your own homework, dumbass. I'll do it, but you owe me the money and a big favor. Got it?"

Justin nods repeatedly in answer. We drive in silence until we reach the warehouse. Once we enter the property, my uneasiness grows. My friend senses my doubt and gives me a teasing smile. "Jade ain't scared of a little meeting, is she?"

I glare at him for a moment before exiting the car. "Scared.. me? No! ... Stupid... deal.. god damn.. Justin.." I grumble this under my breath, kicking some stones as I head towards the entrance.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the guards who are blocking the way in. With a surprisingly confident voice I state, "I'm here to see Mark for the new supplies, I'm with Justin."

They nod simultaneously and allow me to open the door and enter. One leads me to a fancy office door in the warehouse. He knocks on the door and then ushers me inside when a muffled, "come in" is heard. I hesitantly sit down in a comfortable chair and take in the soothing decorations. This feeling of comfort vanishes when I take in the large man before me. He sits in an even larger chair, his broad shoulders filling out his tailored tux. His arms practically bulge out of his jacket sleeves and his large hands are clasped before him. Though he looks healthy, I can tell he is old by his receding hairline. I'm surprised when I notice a walking cane near his desk, obviously for him.

I swallow my trepidation and clear my throat to speak, only for him to interrupt me. "Justin sent you to collect?" His accent and tan complexion lead me to the belief that he most definitely is Hispanic.

"Uh, yes sir. He said he wanted the new supplies..." I drift off and give him an uneasy look.

At first, his stoic expression remains emotionless. Then in a flash anger is sweeping through his features. "So he thinks he can just send some slut to pick up some of my inventory? Did he tell you that he still owes me almost one thousand dollars for his last request? Maybe I'll just have _you_ pay for it.. in _another_ way."

I shiver at the meaning of _'another way'. _My eyes widen in fear before I compose myself. Two guards are now standing on either side of the chair I am sitting on. They are both armed and tug me up, so that I am now standing.

"Wait! You don't understand! This is a mistake! I didn't know!"

They force me towards the door and shut me up with a kick to the back. I calm myself into focusing and rack my brain for a solution. That's when I remember the cane I had first seen, now fairly close to me. Without waiting another second, I dive for the walking stick. I grasp the wooden cane with slick hands and swing it like a baseball bat. It knocks one of the guard's guns out of his hand. Shots ring out and I duck out of their path. My luck runs out when the second guard gives a blow to my head. I grunt in pain and stumble to the ground. The cane falls out of my hands and I curse softly.

My hands reach desperately for the walking stick, but I cannot reach it. I cry out as the second guard pins me, my stomach pressed against the floor. In a last chance of survival, I reach for the cane. Almost like magic, the polished wood is pulled into my grip. With surprising speed, I slam the cane's handle into my attacker's face. I hear the crack of a bone and instantly recognize the sign of a broken nose. Taking advantage of their surprise, I slam the wood once again into his throat and then charge the guard who still has a gun. He attempts to shoot, but nothing comes out. He curses aloud, realizing he needs to reload. I smirk and swing the cane into his hand that is holding the gun. Without a second to loose I hit him in the head and watch him collapse to the floor in a jumble of limbs.

Not wasting another moment, I grab a firearm and race towards the back exit. There is no other commotion, as most of the guards are still in the warehouse and are busy working. Though it won't take long for word to spread that their boss is in danger. It gives me a small pang of pride that they will think of me as that much of a threat. This feeling totally disperses when the sound of yelling and shots rings out in the parking lot. I dive behind cover as gunfire continues to echo across the asphalt. My eyes search for Justin and when I find him, my blood runs cold.

He is already driving out of the compound, gunning the vehicle and leaving me here! To die! Curses blow out of my throat like air, my anger rising as I watch the car disappear. More gunshots return my focus to the task at hand. I then turn my attention to finding an escape route. A car closest to me catches my attention. It is fairly expensive, and is obviously the boss's. I sprint towards the vehicle and swing the cane into the window, breaking the glass. With smooth speed, I dive into the car after unlocking it and slamming it shut behind me.

"Looks like your plan comes to an end,_ joven_. You don't have the key. Now get out and I'll make sure you have a painless death." The old man smirks as he says this, completely surrounded by armed guards.

"You mean this key?" I smirk and hold up a golden key, dangling it so he can see it. His own sly smile vanishes and he immediately searches his pockets.

"Not as smooth as you think, huh? Getting slow in your old age, _viejo_?" I widen my taunting smirk and then insert the key, the engine purring to life. The car jumps forward, plowing trough the boundary fence as I slam on the gas. I leave the compound in dust, shots firing at me as I escape.

I'm driving for I don't know how long when I notice a town sign. Rain has started to pour and puddle along the side of the street. I can barely see part of the name, "Story - what?"

Between the stress, fear, rapidly decreasing energy, and blows to the head, a migraine has formed rapidly inside my head. I wince at the murderous pain and sigh in exhaustion. I don't even know where I am and the storm is certainly not helping. These headaches have occurred since I was child, and have increasingly gotten worse over the years.

I close my eyes and rub my temple. This turns out to be a terrible idea. I swerve on the slick road, tires screeching in complaint. A scream rips from my throat as the car tosses into the air and rolls on the pavement. Metal yowls and eventually everything fades to black.

* * *

_joven -_ Spanish for young person, teen, or young adult

_viejo - _Spanish for old man, elder, aged person

Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! I would love to hear the love.. I will say who inspired me to write this after the plot is completely open (I don't want to spoil anything!)

=]


	2. Double Trouble

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me, even if it is just a few words. [That at least make sense].

Also I wanted to propose a contest... Anyone who spreads the word to 3 people and gets said people to follow my story, will have a character in this story. I will allow you to have a fair amount of control in what the character looks like and acts, but please remember that I am still the writer. [To prove that you actually told the 3 people, they must post a review or PM me saying you told them.]

Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)

* * *

Emma Swan, Sheriff and Savior, leans in the chair behind her desk. Her boot clad feet rest on the wood as she sips hot coco (with cinnamon of course) and takes a bite of fresh elephant ear. Today was not particularly busy for the law enforcer. Of course Leroy had been drunk the previous night - but nothing that the Savior couldn't handle.

The commotion that carries it's way inside the building has her sitting up in a flash. Next thing she knows, Ruby is standing in front of the desk saying something about a car accident and newcomer. 'Car accident' and 'newcomer' were two very dangerous things in Storybrooke. Both of them together equaled double trouble!

"What happened?"

Ruby seems excited to tell the Sheriff about the news first, "Well I heard that it was a young girl, driving on her own. Must've swerved off the road in this terrible storm. She was admitted into the hospital about fifteen minutes ago." The blonde is already getting on her coat and heading towards the exit. Ruby is on her heels, following her towards the Sheriff's buggie.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the medical center. Anyone from the small town could tell something was up. All of the staff seem on edge, even some of the patients. Immediately Emma is let in, along with Ruby. The two are lead to a private room meant for only one patient. There they are stopped and told that the girl is still unconscious. Both officers frown at this, they need answers right now!

Taking a deep breath, Emma begins to question the doctor. It turns out that the girl is in her early teenage years, maybe fourteen to sixteen years old. Apparently she had gotten head trauma before getting into the car accident. She had to get stitches in several places from shattered glass and stray metal. She would have several bruises and could have a mild concussion. Still, it seems that the medical staff is not too worried about the state of their patient. This helps Emma relax, but the idea of the unknown still rattles her.

Storybrooke never gets visitors. It just didn't happen in a small town full of fairy tale characters. She only knew two people who might be able to shed some light on this - and that was either Regina or Mr. Gold. Neither was she too happy to ask for help, but this was something that could endanger all of them.

"Sheriff, I suggest you come back tomorrow. The patient could possibly be up by then. I can give you a call when it happens. For now I would just wait, there is nothing you can do here."

The Savior nods slowly, following Ruby as they make their way back to the car. "Rubes, I'm going to visit Regina. I wanna see if Madame Mayor knows anything about this mysterious newcomer. You go back to the station and man the phones, I want to know ASAP if the girl wakes up."

"Sure, you got it." The werewolf nods and quickly exits the car as she is dropped of at the Sheriff's department.

Emma sighs and prepares herself for a fairly awkward and quite possibly blood boiling discussion with Storybrooke's one and only mayor.

* * *

The blonde woman knocks on the mansion door, a weary expression on her face. It opens to an annoyed looking Regina, who already has a hand on her hip and an eyebrow cocked in question. The Mayor sighs in frustration, "What can I do for you, Miss. Swan?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Then ask, I do not have all day, Sheriff."

"Did you hear about the car accident ... with the girl?"

Regina narrows her eyes, "I am the _Mayor _Miss. Swan. Do you truly believe I do not know what is taking place in my own town?"

"Well I wanted to know if you have any idea what's going on." Emma continues, completely unperturbed by Regina's own question.

Finally the brunette allows the blonde inside, closing the door behind them. "I was not expecting the girl's arrival, if that is what you are asking. Believe it or not, Miss. Swan, but I was just as surprised as you."

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow, "Do you think Gold knows?"

Regina remains in thought for a moment before answering. "I doubt it, but it is not impossible."

"Maybe she is some fairy tale character from another land?"

The Mayor shakes her head, "I did not sense any magic today, nothing that would signify a portal being opened."

Both remain silent, each mulling over their own thoughts and theories. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until the girl awakens. It would be best if you called me when that occurs, Sheriff Swan. I want to know who this child is."

"Sure thing, _Madame Mayor_." Emma leaves at that, not even bothering to look at the rolling eyes of a certain brunette.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Bright lights shine behind my closed eyelids. I wince and slowly open my eyes, only to close them in pain. The strong glare feeds my already existing migraine. I lick my lips and once again attempt to observe where I am. With care, I do just that and eventually relax as my eyes dilate. It takes me a moment to realize I'm in a hospital bed, surrounded by white washed walls. My gaze drifts down to myself, scanning the gown I'm wearing and the IV connected to my wrist.

Trepidation washes over me as I remember what had happened. _Aw man! I bet they called the police already... Who knows if they figured out how old I am.. or where I live.. or what I did! I'm so screwed! I've got to find a way out of here... _The sound of footsteps getting closer to my room draws my attention. Voices are heard and I can just barely make out a male's voice: "Yes, she is just down this hallway. She just woke up."

"Crap." I mutter, scanning the room for anything of use. My eyes land on my clothes that I had previously worn. They look relatively in peace, except for my jeans which are ripped a little. _They must have been washed.._

When I try to get out of bed, I almost yell out in pain. I feel my forehead and notice a large scar above my eyebrow. Almost my entire body is sore, my bones like lead and my muscles like taffy. Still I manage to put on my clothing and head towards the window. Luckily it is unlocked, and I notice that I am on the ground level. With mechanical movements, I open the window and slip out of the frame. I land in the grass, stumbling forward thanks to my bruised body. A grunt escapes my mouth and I sprint towards the parking lot. I rack my mind for options, wondering what I can do. _Maybe I can find a bus stop - or a map or something. _My thought process ends when my stomach grumbles. _Man am I starving! _

I swiftly cross the street, heading towards what seems to be a diner. Not many people seem to be in there as I quietly take a booth. Luckily I have some extra cash in my sneakers that I keep just in case. A waitress heads towards me, her long brown hair swaying as she walks.

"Hi, what can I get y-" She stops midway when she sees me. I smirk and raise an eyebrow, my eyes scanning her body for a second. Her clothing doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"I'll have a glass of milk and a cheeseburger." My smirk widened as she continues to stare, as if she cannot believe I'm right in front of her. "A picture will last longer."

This shakes the waitress out of her zone. She gives an apologetic smile, "Sorry, we're not used to newcomers here. I - what's your name?"

I grin, "Jade. The name's Jade. Yours?"

"Ruby..."

"So you work here all the time?"

"No uh... actually I'm the uh... yeah I do."

I chuckle at her answer, "Is it that uncommon for a visitor or am I just that stunning?"

Ruby is startled by the comment, "Yeah we haven't gotten one in years. Anywho - what're you doing here?"

I hesitate, knowing I can't say I came from the hospital or that I was in a freaking car accident. She seems to sense my reluctance and narrows her eyes at me.

"Just passing through, I'm meeting my cousins upstate."

She just raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. I hear someone clear their throat and I turn my attention to an older lady behind the counter. Ruby excuses herself and leaves my presence, letting mull over my own thoughts. I glance back at them and watch them disappear into the kitchen, whispering at each other. My gaze travels across the diner, catching people who are staring at me. I glare at them, daring anyone to continue looking at me. They immediately look away and a triumphant smirk sparks across my face.

* * *

"Who is that?" Granny asks, looking up at her granddaughter.

"She says her name is Jade. I know she's the girl in the accident. I need to call Emma, can you take care of her food? Make sure she doesn't know I work part-time at the Sheriff's office either."

The older woman nods and gets the food ready whilst Ruby goes for the phone. She taps impatiently on the counter, until Emma answers her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's Rubes. I found her. The girl. She must've escaped the hospital. Right now she's in the diner."

"Shit. We were looking for her. She was missing when I went to talk to her. Keep her busy, and don't let her know I'm coming."

"You got it, boss."

Granny already has the food ready, heading back towards the front of the diner.

* * *

My eyes follow the older woman as she leaves the kitchen, heading towards me with presumably my food. She places my meal on the table, her eyes settling on my own. I accept the food and take a sip of my milk. When she continues looking at me, I raise an eyebrow.

"My granddaughter says you're meeting your cousin upstate?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. My uncle and aunt have been there for years now. I don't understand how she can stand this cold though."

The grandmother nods slowly and asks if I need anything else. I shake my head and she leaves, probably heading towards another table. Ruby returns and gives me a small smile, "Hi."

"Hey. I was wondering, are there any bus stops nearby? Or a map?"

Ruby tilts her head, "There aren't any buses that go through here. We're kinda off their routes. But I can probably get a map, just wait here."

"Yeah, thanks." I watch as she once again leaves. Instantly I begin eating, devouring the meal in front of me. _It feels like I haven't eaten in years! _It doesn't take long for me to finish my food. I sigh in contentment, enjoying the feeling of being full. My 'parents' don't care if I eat or not. They just give me some money to pay for things in general. I'm not used to being full, and I enjoy the feeling. The bell rings, signalling another customer. I don't look to see who it is and instead reach under the table, taking out the money in my sneakers.

"Ya know, you get around for a person just in a car accident."

I whip up, almost hitting my head on the table. "Who the hell are you?" I accuse, glaring at a blonde woman. I glance to the right and notice Ruby and her grandmother watching. _They must have told her._

"I'm the Sheriff. Glad to know you recovered. Now if you don't mind, I have some questions for you...?"

"Jade."

"Well, Jade, would you tell me why you're visiting?"

"Damn, is it a crime to travel through a small town? Why don't you ask your friend, I told her - I'm visiting my cousin upstate."

"Listen kid, I know when someone's lying. You may be good, but you're not that good. Tell me the truth and I'll let you go."

"You have nothing on me, I've done nothing wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have family to visit."

"No way, you're coming with me to the hospital. Then you're going to tell me who you're parents are and they are going to come and pick you up."

I glare defiantly at the woman, my eyes flashing dangerously. "You'll have to carry me there then!"

* * *

Emma had quickly called Regina after Ruby told her about the girl. The Mayor immediately answered and said she would be there as soon as possible.

The Savior raises an eyebrow as the kid gives her an irritated expression. Jade glares at Emma with such venom, her eyes are bright in anger. Emma shivers at the resemblance to Regina, both of them intimidating in their own ways. Jade doesn't seem to notice the Sheriff's surprise. Instead she seems intent on not being forced back to the hospital.

The sound of the bell ringing once again catches both the teen's and woman's attention. There stands Regina, in her usual pantsuit. Her glare zeroes in on the teenager still in the diner's booth. Emma feels appreciation enter her system, thankful that the scowl is not directed at her. The teen on the other hand, seems unaffected to the powerful look. The Mayor strides over to the two of them, keeping her gaze on the young girl.

"Would you like to explain why I had to come here instead of the hospital to contact you Miss...?"

"Jade. Just call me Jade."

The Mayor narrows her eyes in irritation, but quickly covers it up with a stoic expression.

"Who are **you **anyways? Please tell me you're not here to lecture me - 'cause I'd rather just die right now."

"I am the _Mayor_, and I hope you realize that the longer you waste time, the longer you will spend in the hospital. Tell me, where and who are your parents?"

* * *

I glance between the two of them, unsure which I hate more. Miss. Pantsuit is totally Bore Queen, but Miss. Lie Detector sure as hell is self-righteous. Both stare at me, waiting my answer. I know I can't say what happened, or where I come from.

"I don't have any parents."

Miss. Pantsuit studies me and Miss. Lie Detector asks the question, "So you travel around? Or does your family take care of you?"

I remain quiet, turning my attention to my fingers. The Mayor sits across from me in the booth whilst the Sheriff remains standing. Still I don't look at them, refusing to acknowledge their presence anymore. I hear a sigh and then Miss. Pantsuit is talking again, "Listen... Jade... I'm sure you do not want to be put back into the hospital. If you want, I will allow you to stay with me."

My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets, staring at the woman in shock. The Sheriff wears a similar expression, possibly even more shocked than me. "You'd what?"

She frowns, "You would have to tell us everything. And it would only be until your guardians pick you up."

I give her a weary once over, trying to decide if she is telling the truth or not. I'll be able to run away if I go to her house. I can just tell her some lies, as long as Miss. Lie Detector doesn't say anything. I watch as slowly the blonde woman gets over her shock. The Mayor continues to watch me, gauging my reaction. I don't know whether to give her a glare or to remain stoic. The Sheriff solves this for me when she looks over to Miss. Pantsuit. "Maybe we should do this somewhere less... public."

My gaze breaks away from the two women and turns towards customers in the diner. I realize that more have entered and are staring at us. My threatening stare gets most of them moving again, and I then turn back towards the two again. "Sure. Whatever."

The Mayor looks at me and then to the Sheriff, "Yes, we can go to my house. It will be more private and hidden from _prying eyes_." As she says this, a dangerous glare settles on anyone who still hasn't looked away. Reluctantly I follow the Mayor and the Sheriff, heading towards a fairly expensive car.

"I'm coming Madame Mayor, I don't want her sneaking out."

"Miss. Swan, I am perfectly capable of watching the teenager. I did raise Henry after all."

I watch a look of hurt pass on "Miss. Swan's" face before it goes back to normal. "Yeah well, Henry isn't the same as a running kid with no parents to watch over her. Don't worry, I'll leave once she's answered the questions."

"Ya know I'm right here? I can hear every word you say." I glare at both of them, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

Both don't say anything and so I follow the Mayor into her car. The Sheriff gets into her own, following us out of the property and down a street. It doesn't take long till we get to a mansion five times the size of my foster family's house. "Holly shit! Is this your house?!"

Miss. Pantsuit glares at me, obviously unhappy with my cursing. "Yes, it is. I would appreciate it if you would stop using such a crass language. You will be in my house and I do not want that."

This makes me wonder about this Henry dude. She said she had raised him... I am curious - who is Henry? I don't get to think about this very long when I'm being lead inside the freaking enormous mansion! I hear the Sheriff say something about picking up a kid and note the jealous look on Miss. Pantsuit's face, but other than that I tune them out. Once I enter the house, I head towards the living room where I sit on one couch.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm sure you did not have much time due to _Miss. Swan's_ interrogation."

"Uhm... no I'm fine... thanks."

She sighs and sits down across from me. "So, Jade, can you tell me who looks after you?"

I originally planned on either lying or snapping at her, but the voice she uses is much different than what she had used in public. Her expression has softened and for some reason I can't see her as Miss. Pantsuit anymore. I bite my lip in consideration and finally relent in a soft voice, "Uh.. well... I take care of myself. But my foster parents and their son are the ones I tolerate."

A soft chuckle escapes her and I smile at the sound. She seems completely different without everyone watching her. "Why are you really here, Jade?"

"I... well... It's a long story... I got into some trouble and I ended up driving for my life. My friend fu- back stabbed me." I change my word, seeing the look of irritation when I almost cursed.

The Mayor's expression changes to one of understanding. It is refreshing, instead of seeing pity or fake words of sympathy. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too, me too. So uh, who's Henry?"

"Ah.. My son. That is also a long story."

I raise an eyebrow in curiosity, but I don't force her to explain.

"I adopted him as a baby. When he got older he found out I wasn't his birth mother. He ended up finding her, Miss. Swan, and took her here. Now he spends every minute with the Sheriff and barely has time for me."

A frown spreads across my face. At first I probably wouldn't have given a damn, but seeing this other side of the formal woman made my heart hurt for her. I know what rejection feels like and what loosing someone you cared about felt like too. I gave a small smile to reassure her, "Well he doesn't know what he's missing. I would've killed for a mom like you." When a grateful smile crosses her face, I know I've said the right thing. Our private moment ends when the door opens and the Sheriff walks in.

"I brought Henry, he needs to get some of his comic books..."

This grabs my attention and instantly I stare at the door as another figure enters behind the blonde woman. My eyes widen and a gasp escapes my lips when I finally see who Henry is. Our recognition is mutual, for he also gasps and stares wide eyed at me.

"Hen?!"

"Jade?!"

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! A lot of dialogue, I know. Love to know if you guys loved the meeting between Regina, Jade, and Emma! Also thought you would all like the slight bonding with Regina and Jade. Remember to spread the word, review, and follow! =]


	3. Boston

**_Alright, another chapter! I know I left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but my updates are probably going to be slow, for at least another week. Sadly I am still in school thanks to snow days -_- Also I am not used to writing such long chapters that are about 4,000 words long. Wattpad I would only write half that size..._**

**_This chapter is partly why this is AU... [Henry finds Emma in a different way than in the beginning]_**

**_Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Henry and I stare at each other, both too surprised to do much else. He looks much older then I remember... But I haven't seen him in like... four years or so? Damn... The moment breaks when the Mayor speaks her surprise.

"You two know each other?"

Henry nods, "Yeah we met, like four years ago in Boston. When I came to find you Emma. She helped me."

My eyes widen, "So wait, the woman you were looking for was her?!"

The Mayor sighs and rubs her temple, completely lost. Miss. Lie Detector looks the same, maybe even worse.

"Yeah... Anyways when I got to Boston, a gang of guys surrounded me in an alley."

"They what?! Henry!" The Mayor is staring at Henry with horror along with the Sheriff.

"Don't worry Mom, Jade came in an rescued me."

Both of his mothers turn to stare at me. "Well uh.. I.. I just.. uh... I knew them so... yeah."

As Henry begins to tell the story, I drift off into my mind - remembering the day like it was yesterday...

_I'm walking on the streets of Boston with a couple of my 'friends' when I hear some commotion. I turn and look down an alleyway to see a group of boys surrounding someone. With a sigh, I advance towards them and clear my throat loudly. They all whip around towards me, surprised by my presence._

_"What the hell are you guys doing? You know this ain't your turf." I glare at them, my gaze sending daggers._

_"He-y uh.. Phoenix.. we were just.. uh... helping this kid out. Right?"_

_I can now see the boy, around ten years old with fear in his eyes. Without even hearing him speak, I know the group was messing with him. "Leave 'em alone, Jeff. You've had your fun."_

_Hesitantly, they all leave until its just me and the boy. My friends wait at the entrance. "Hey, you okay kid?"_

_"I'm like... a year younger than you. You can't call me a kid."_

_"It's just a number dude. Plus I got more street years than you. Makes me older."_

_The boy narrows his eyes for a moment and then smiles. "My name is Henry. What's yours?"_

_I look at him suspiciously, scanning him before relenting. "The name's Jade. Most people call me Phoenix."_

_"I like Jade better."_

_"I like when little boys don't waste my time. But I didn't get that now did I?"_

_He frowns for a moment and then stands up. "Can you help me?"_

_"Didn't I help you already? I saved your a- butt."_

_"Please! I need help finding my mom."_

_"Aww... you missin' Mommy?"_

_Henry crosses his arms and glares at me. "No! I need to find my real mom. She is supposed to be here... I only know the neighborhood, not what building."_

_"Did you even plan on finding her? Not that I care, but it seems like it was a last minute decision. You're beyond stupid if you think you can find her in Boston."_

_The boy pouts, eyes pleading. "Please! I have some money..."_

_This gets my attention. Right now I was not being taken care of by a foster family. This made me rely even more on myself than anyone else to feed and take care of me._

_He seems to notice my perk up for he instantly smiles. "Yeah, I have like... twenty bucks."_

_I raise an eyebrow and pull out two ten dollar bills. "Do you mean this twenty bucks?"_

_His eyes widen and the expression of shock is practically comical._

_"Dude you wouldn't last a second on the streets. But I'll make you a deal: you give me the money and I will take you to her. But I don't want to hear from you again. 'Kay?"_

_Henry nods repeatedly, following me towards my friends. I sigh and introduce them to the boy, knowing it will be a long day with the kid around. Quickly I lead them to the park where we meet every week. Others have also joined the group, more friends of mine. With slight hesitance I begin to organize groups, explaining what they need to do. I give them all the information Henry told me and send them to work. Henry hands me the money and I immediately head to a hot dog vendor. The boy watches as I eat my own. I sigh when I realize how hungry he looks. His stomach growls and reluctantly use his money to buy him one too. He gives me a thankful smile and practically devours his whole. _

_Without another thought, I usher him down the street and towards a fairly large warehouse. "Welcome to our home."_

_"Our home?"_

_"Any kid whose lost their parents or doesn't have any family can live here. We live together... even though some of us are in orphanages or foster homes. We take care of each other, but we don't have to listen to any adult."_

_Henry's eyes widen in awe at the large building. Hammocks hang all over the place, along with several makeshift kitchens and games. I grin knowingly and then gesture towards the ropes dangling from above. He follows me towards it and swiftly I grab his waist. "Hold on!"_

_With the snap of my wrist and the release of one rope, we are up. He lets out a yell and I grin until we land on the 'second floor'. Henry grins, "This place is awesome!"_

_"I know right? Now come on, I just have to get something and then we can go." I head towards my own cot, rifling through a backpack until I find my cell phone. Henry follows me out the warehouse and outside. Almost immediately, my phone rings. It turns out that a group of the gang already found the apartment building that Henry's mom is in. I tell this to Henry and he immediately smiles. After being told the directions, both of us head towards the correct address. When we get there, I wait by the front entrance. The boy doesn't move, and I narrow my eyes at him. He blushes slightly and in a tiny voice he says, "I - I don't know if I can. She left me for a reason, didn't she?"_

_Henry had ended up telling me that his birth mother had given up him when he was a baby. "Maybe. But you'll never know if you don't meet her, Henry. Now stop being a chicken, _Hen_, and go talk to her!"_

_He pouts at the use of his new nickname, but doesn't say anything to fight what I've said. Slowly he heads into the building and then turns back towards me. Henry smiles and then runs back towards me. My eyes widen as he gives me a hug, his embrace practically suffocating me. He lets go and says a shy thank-you before heading back inside. A part of me wants to go inside, but I know this is his battle._

_"Good luck, Hen." I whisper, turning away and heading back to my 'home'._

"When were you going to tell us this, Henry?!" The Mayor looks murderous, but thankfully seems able to control it.

"So you're telling me that you two found me after Henry almost getting mugged?"

I wince slightly at how it sounds, "Uh yeah... kinda. Don't worry they wouldn't have done anything ... that bad."

Henry looks down at his feet, "Sorry I didn't tell you."

Both parents just sigh and look at each other. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity at their silent conversation. They both must come to some understanding because the Mayor speaks. "We understand that you wanted to find Emma, but it was very dangerous and reckless, what you did. Therefore, no television or computer games for a week."

"But... but - if I hadn't of done it, the curse wouldn't have been broken and.. we'd all be stuck."

The Sheriff sighs and glances at the Mayor, who has a stoic expression on her face. "This is not to be discussed Henry. You're lucky it is not something worse than that. I'm sure with your creativity, you will have no problem with entertaining yourself. Now get the comic books you want, Miss. Swan and I have to talk to... Jade."

I wince at the idea of being questioned by the two fairly intimidating ladies. Henry seems to sense my slight discomfort and gives me a reassuring smile. He leans close and whispers in my ear, "Yell if you need back up. Hen out."

My eyes roll in amusement at his statement, but I become serious once again. Once he leaves to go upstairs, I await the bombardment of questions. After a minute, I raise an eyebrow. "Are you gonna ask, or no?"

The two women look at each other wearily until the Sheriff sits across from me. "Okay kid, can you tell me how old you are?"

"'Course. I'm not an amnesiac, thank ya very much. I'm fifteen."

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow and asks another question, "What's your last name?"

I hesitate, "I don't really have one. I never take to the ones my foster families' have. So I made up my own - Phoenix. Jade Phoenix."

"So you made up the name Jade too?"

"No, actually. My birth parents named me that. I don't even know why I kept it. But it stuck I guess."

"How did you know they called you that? Have you met them?"

"Hell no! It was on a charm bracelet that I had in my hand when I was found as a baby. It had the name _"Jadelyn" _inscribed on it."

Both women glance at each other nervously, and I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "What.. what's wrong?"

This is when the Mayor decides to ask. "Where were you found - as a baby?"

I frown, not seeing how this could be important. "Well I don't know exactly, but somewhere here in Maine. Which is kinda funny because I left as soon as I turned five. It coulda been somewhere around here for all I know. Kinda funny 'eh?"

They both do the complete opposite of laughing. I frown too, unsure of what is going on in their heads. "Okay can someone tell me what's going on 'cause you're starting to freak me out..."

"Nothing, dear. Don't worry about it." The Mayor's tone is soft, but I still do not believe it. After a moment of silence she continues, "You can take the guest room upstairs. I'm sure you're tired from the long day. We can get you some clothing tomorrow." Before I can even argue, she is ushering me upstairs and into the room.

I look around and take in the beautiful decorations. A whistle comes from my mouth, my surprise evident in my expression. She smiles slightly and then gestures to the closet, bathroom, and dresser. I try to express my gratitude, but she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. She leaves me to my own thoughts and closes the door. Almost instantly I pass out on the bed. How could I ever think I could escape when all I can think about is catching some Zs?

* * *

The Sheriff and Mayor look at each other expectantly, wondering who will speak first. It takes about a moment for either of them to finally organize their surprisingly jumbled thoughts.

"Do you believe Jade?"

"Yes, I do. She told me about her foster parents a little bit. Also what had happened to make her come here. I can only assume her home life is less than pleasurable."

The Sheriff nods slowly, already having assumed this information. "She seems like a handful."

"Maybe it's because she hasn't had a chance in life. You more than most people know how that is like, Miss. Swan."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why I'm a little hard on her. She reminds me a little of myself. I know she uses that attitude to protect herself. Too many let downs and you learn to just expect it ... I guess."

Both remain quiet for a moment. And then Emma adds, "She kinda acts like you sometimes."

Regina raises an eyebrow in surprise and Emma quickly continues. "Ya know, your sarcasm and your glares. I mean holly hell - when she's pissed..."

As if on cue the Mayor glares at Emma's connection.

"Yeah, that glare!"

When the brunette scowls, the blonde puts her hands up in defense. "Sorry _Your Majesty_, it's true though."

"Yes well her crass and in eloquent speaking skills are quite similar to yours, _Miss. Swan_."

The blonde smirks, "Why thank you, Madame Mayor. I'm touched."

Regina sighs and rubs her temple. "I do not understand why I offered to allow Jade to live here. Who knows how much trouble she will be."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anyone can handle her, it's you. You took care of Henry, you can take care of her. Plus I can tell she respects you... Much more than she respects me."

The Mayor looks surprised, unsure how to respond to the compliment. Emma just smiles and then looks up to the sound of someone walking down the stairs. There stands Henry with several comic books in his arms. He gives a small and slightly awkward goodbye to his dark haired mother and leaves with the Sheriff. Both get into the buggie and Regina watches as they drive away.

* * *

_**I want to know that you enjoyed it! Spread the love and voice your feedback with a review :) I know there has been a lot of dialogue. Hope everyone doesn't mind that. Thanks for reading and get ready for the next chapter! :D**_


	4. Shopping Spree (Gag)

_**Hey everyone, I'm so excited for tomorrow! I will finally be graduating Middle School (or Junior High - whatever) Anywho - this means I'll be able to post updates quicker, but not until at least Monday... Turns out I have like - 6 parties in the next 4 days. I'll be busy so that's why I'm posting this now :3**_

* * *

I slowly wake up and stretch, enjoying the pleasant feeling of a great night's sleep. The bed is perfect, I'm still not used to it! Usually it would take a while for me to get up, but the smell of a mouth watering breakfast jolts me up. I quickly put on yesterday's clothes and head downstairs. It takes me a moment to recognize Regina's figure in the kitchen. I tentatively head in the room, unsure if I should leave or not. Realizing I'm probably overstaying my welcome, I turn around and head for the front door.

"Usually Henry would be rushing towards the table. He always was a heavy breakfast eater."

The sound of the Mayor's voice causes me to whip around in surprise. The amused twinkle in her eyes lets me relax slightly. "Oh... I just... didn't want to be that much of a burden. Letting me rest was enough..."

I blush slightly, unsure as to what to do. Sensing my discomfort, the Mayor gestures towards a stool at the kitchen counter. Hesitantly, I head over and sit down. Instantly I look down at my attire, embarrassed that I have such dirty and rugged clothing. She raises an eyebrow when she notices where my eyes are. "I suppose we should go shopping later today. Luckily my secretary has planned not much of anything for me today."

My eyes widen and I sputter, "Wh-at? You were .. serious? Honestly I don't need new clothes -"

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. I missed out on buying feminine outfits with Henry."

I open my mouth to object, but immediately close it at Regina's determined expression. A sigh escapes my lips and I end up shrugging. With a triumphant smile, she serves me breakfast. I watch as she cleans the kitchen, my eyes following her with interest. I still cannot believe that she can be so ... relaxed in her house. So different from the Mayor. My head tilts in curiosity until she states we should go look for clothing. Immediately I go to clean the dishes, this time refusing _her _decline.

Once finished, I follow the Mayor to her car. It doesn't take long until we're at a small shop. As soon as I get in, I head towards the more masculine clothing. I hope she doesn't expect me to buy dress or... (shiver) pantsuits! She frowns at my selections and immediately says I'll look like a boy. I narrow my eyes in defense, "So what? I feel comfortable in them."

She sighs and matches my scowl, trying to intimidate me. It would work, but not this time. This is something I will **not **budge on. "I'd rather just keep my old clothes if you only want me to buy that girly stuff."

After a moment she finally compromises, "Buy one outfit I like and you can pick the rest."

With a nod from me, we begin to pick the clothes. Usually I hate shopping, but not having much else to wear motivates me. As soon as we're out, I let out a dramatic huff. Regina rolls her eyes, but there is a faint smile on her lips. As we walk to the car, I notice a fairly far away look on her face. I decide to point out the change between her and Emma.

"So what's up with you and Miss. Lie Detector?"

"Who?"

"You know, Miss. Blondie Sheriff?"

"You mean Miss. Swan?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes her. And why do you call her Miss. Swan? Haven't you guys known each other for like - a while now? I mean jeez.. she's the other mother of your son."

Regina narrows her eyes, but not necessarily at me. "Yes well, I prefer to remain formal in addressing people."

"So you call your best friends by their last name like that? Jeez."

The Mayor crosses her arms over her chest in defense. When she doesn't say anything, I give her a small smile. "Sorry. I'm sure it's very... uh ... respectful of you?"

She raises an eyebrow, and finally answers my original question. "There is nothing 'going on' between Miss. Swan and I."

"Sure about that? Pretty sure I caught you both eye sexing each other when you both were interrogating me. You guys have some serious tension, if ya know what I mean." I wink and her reaction has me laughing out loud. Almost her entire face is red, and she has stopped walking. She stares at me with an incredulous expression. I try to calm my laughter and eventually stop. Still, she looks at me like I have two heads before composing herself. "I will have you know that I am far more mature and responsible then that."

"Oh yeah? Mature and responsible enough to not check out her ass every chance you get?"

If it is even possible, she turns redder. Then all of a sudden a switch is flipped and indifference masks her features. I frown at the change, watching as she continues walking. I run after her, looking in curiosity as she refuses to look back. "Why do you that?"

Regina sighs in irritation, "Do what, Miss. Phoenix? You must be more specific."

I groan at the use of my last name, but it doesn't stray me from my point. "Why do you push all your emotions away when something gets too strong? I only do that with people who are asses. I promise I'm not that bad."

She glances at me with slight surprise, scanning my face for truth. I give her a small, apologetic smile which she returns, but only slightly.

"So... what do ya do for fun?"

"I read usually."

"That's it?! Seriously?! You don't go for a hike, watch TV, drive around, play with your son?"

"I am much too busy for hiking or watching TV, driving wastes gas, and if you haven't noticed - Henry wants nothing to do with me."

"That ain't true! He loves ya. He just.. doesn't show it as good as he could."

"As _well_." Regina corrects, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrug off the grammar correction and instead continue, "Kids around our age just pick small things to get mad about. Most don't see grey, only black and white."

"I've done terrible things, Jade. Terrible things. If you knew, you would run too."

This gets me slightly angry. "Listen, Mayor, the one thing I hate more than complaining wusses is people who think they know who I am. You have **no** idea what I would say or do. That's me to decide and you to find out. 'Kay?"

Regina seems surprised by my outburst, but doesn't discipline me for it. We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we reach the car. Once we get in, I turn towards her. "We should do something, for fun! You're off of work and I'll be a pain in the ass when I get bored."

She scowls at me, "What makes you think I will say yes?"

"Like I said, I'm a pain in the ass when I'm bored." A smirk covers my expression, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Even more than you are now?"

Her question extinguishes my playful expression. A frown graces my lips and I look away for a moment. I bite my lip and keep my eyes glued to the ground. When I don't answer, Regina looks at me. My stoic look must worry her because she places a hand on my shoulder. I tense slightly, but I don't pull away. She gently guides my face so that I have to look at her. I try my best to look indifferent, but it seems I have a crack in my facade.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

I shake my head and turn away once again. I don't blame her. Usually it wouldn't bother me. I've been told I'm nothing, useless, a waste of space, annoying, pathetic, and stupid. I'm strong, but hearing something - even jokingly, from Regina, well it hurts. Especially considering I respect her more than most people I know. She doesn't seem to believe what I said, but she doesn't comment on it. Instead we end up heading to the mansion. Or at least that is what I thought, until we pass her property. I give her a questioning expression, but she just shakes her head. My eyes narrow in curiosity as we continue to pass the shops as well.

Eventually we come to a dirt road. It leads us into a field which surrounds a stable and pasture. I watch in surprise as Regina parks the car in the small parking lot. I raise an eyebrow questioningly, but she gives no answer once again. Instead she gets out and heads towards the stable, and inside. I watch for a while, debating whether I should follow or not. With a tired sigh, I get out of the vehicle and head the way she went. I look down both sides of the stable, but I don't see her. A cherry bay stallion captures my attention, his white star flashy against his black mane. I pet his muzzle, letting him smell me before I do so. A smile spreads across my face as he nudges my hand.

"This is where I go for fun. Or I used to, when I was your age."

I whip around to see Regina, a small smile on her face, standing behind me. She reaches around me and pats the stallion's neck. I turn back to the beautiful creature, enjoying the silky feel of his coat. Regina continues to pet him before she asks what she had before. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

I'm hesitant, unsure if I could explain it even if I wanted to. I sigh and tell myself that she deserves to know. "I've always been known as the kid who was useless, pathetic, annoying... Some of my foster parents were ... well they were fucked up. I went through some shit and... sometimes I forget that I didn't do anything wrong. Fifteen years of traveling around with different families and you start to wonder if there's something wrong with you, ya know?"

Regina nods wordlessly, encouraging me with a squeeze on the shoulder. "Well... I started to believe them. I guess it's stupid of me to be so weak but..."

The Mayor instantly cuts me off, "It's not weak to feel something, Jade. It's weak when you don't want to feel anything. You are a brave girl, and smart. I'm sorry about what I said. It was meant to be taken lightly, but now I realize it is not something to joke about. Forgive me?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Why are _you _asking? I should be the one..."_  
_

She smiles softly, "I'll accept yours if you accept mine."

"I... yeah, I ... accept."

"Good, now let's go home, I'm hungry after all of that shopping."

"Yeah me too. Hey uh.. do ... do you think we can come back here sometime?"

Regina hesitates, looking around the stables. It looks like she is recalling some sort of memory, but I can't figure out what. After a moment she nods slowly, "Yes. But let's think about that some other time."

I smile excitedly, my mood officially changed. I follow her back to the car, and immediately get inside. I'm starting to think her meals might be my favorite part of the day!

* * *

_**Sorry guys, I know it's short. I wanted this update in before tomorrow. I know I won't be able to get it in for a few days... (probably, but I'm not sure) Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. The more reviews the better! Thanks so much for reading and remember to spread the word, review, follow, and favorite! Thanks again! =]**_


	5. Witches, Bitches, & Wands, Oh My!

_**I officially graduated the 8th grade and Summer break has started (for me at least...) I'm hoping to get 3-5 chapters a week, but they won't be overly long. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, spread the word and remember to comment (review), favorite, and follow!**_

* * *

Dinner is somewhat quiet, except for the usual small talk. I've never been one for socializing, and surprisingly Regina accepts this. Once we're finished, I excuse myself and head upstairs. Regina doesn't say much and I assume it has to do with something about the stables. As soon as I get into the guest room, I know I won't be able to sleep. Thoughts cloud my mind, including multiple questions about the Mayor. There seems to be so much hidden under that icy exterior. She hides behind it, but I know all she wants is for someone to bring it down.

Which brings me to the Sheriff. I don't really care for the blonde woman, but we also kinda started on the wrong foot. When I see them together, I just know something is up. Between the weird (pet?) names and the sometimes playful banter, sometimes they sound completely straight while other times... Let's just say my Gaydar is totally useless.

I pace in my room for a while, and then get an idea. As a young kid, I would have difficulty sleeping. Whether it was because I was too overwhelmed with my own thoughts, not tired, or upset - I would sneak out of my foster home and star gaze. I open the window in the guest room gently, thankful for the absent creaking of the window sill. My body slides through the frame and lands silently on the roof. I climb up until I am at the top, a perfect view of the street and most of the town. Gently, I lie down and stare at the stars.

After a few minutes, even this doesn't seem to calm me down. I choose to take a walk. I'm still in my clothes from today so I just jump down from the roof to a small shed in the back. I jump the fence and end up on the sidewalk. It's pitch black already and a cool breeze causes me to wrap my leather jacket tighter around myself. My feet scuff the concrete as I head towards what looks to be a park. Before I even know what I am doing, I'm sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky.

"Can't sleep either?"

My head practically snaps in half as I whip around to see who has spoken. Turns out Miss. Lie Detector is Miss. Stalker too.

"Shit, you scared me! Are you a stalker, or somethin'? 'Cause I don't think this damn town wants a child molester as a Sheriff. Unless y'all are. Then I'm outta here."

The blonde woman just raises an eyebrow, and I shrug. After a moment she goes around the bench and sits down, staring at the sky. I glance at her and then follow her gaze. We remain silent for sometime, until she speaks.

"I used to look at the stars when I was a kid. Helped me believe that someone would find me. Made me hope that I wasn't going to be alone forever."

I look at her in surprise, knowing that I used (and still do) the same thing. She glances at me for a second and gives me small smile. "I know we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry. I just... expected the worse and... I want you to know that - I know how you feel. I was... a foster kid too."

My eyes widen and I look at her incredulously. She just smiles sadly and looks at her hands in thought. I realize this might be a little hard for her so I speak, but it takes a second. Why's my throat so dry and closed up?

"I... I'm uh... sorry. I kinda assumed you were raised here with a perfect little family. Did you... get adopted?"

"No... I aged out of the system. Made a living for myself. A lot happened in between, but no - I wasn't adopted."

Silence envelops us once again, but it doesn't seem as awkward as before. I glance over at Emma, and she looks back. A look of understanding passes between us. She smirks at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"So, who were ya running away from?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, I'm not the Sheriff right now. Just Emma, a foster kid like you."

"You're not really a kid..."

"Ouch, that hurts. You callin' me old?"

I roll my eyes and smile slightly before answering, "My friend and I, well... He told me to... well... uh..."

Emma raises an eyebrow, obviously not following my stumbling sentence. I sigh and rub my temple, unsure about how to say this. She's the Sheriff! I can't just say I was gonna get some drugs for my friend and skipped school!

The Sheriff seems to notice my internal debate because she prompts me, "Your friend told you to what?"

I take a deep breath and decide to explain it quickly, "He told me to skip school with him and then ended up having me get some drugs from a guy in a warehouse. When I got in, the boss said my friend owed him money. I almost got shot because of it. Then, I get outside to see my 'friend' leaving me behind to fucking die!" The least part rekindles the fire in my eyes, my anger towards Justin clear in my expression.

Emma remains quiet, and I eventually look away. After a moment, she finally speaks. "I won't lecture you about how stupid that was. 'Cause at your age, I probably would've done it too. I just hope that you won't do something like that again. And for your sake, try to make better friends, okay?"

I look at her in bewilderment, "No lectures? No 'that was beyond stupid'? No calling my foster parents? Nothing?" She shakes her head at each question and then gives me a grin. "Nah, just some advice: If you're gonna do something like that, at least bring back up. But uh... you didn't hear that from me." Emma winks and I smile slightly, grateful for the opportunity to have let that off my chest.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents?" The question comes from my mouth before I even have a chance to think about it. One of the many times when I curse my impulsiveness.

The Sheriff doesn't take this lightly, she seems to take a moment to think before she answers. "Not anymore. I used to, but I got older and... I realized the only person I need to know who I am, is myself. What about you, do you still think about finding your parents?"

"No, not since I was really young. I guess I just gave up on them, ya know? They didn't want me, so I don't want them."

"That's not exactly true, Jade. I'm sure your parents loved - love you. Some people just get into problems they can't get out of. I used to blame my parents for leaving me, but when I had to give up Henry... Well I realized he wouldn't be safe and cared for if I kept him. I knew it was the right thing to do. Maybe it's the same with yours."

I shrug, but mull over what she had said. _Who knows if my parents are still alive..._

"It was nice talking to ya, Jade, but I should probably get back to my apartment. You should too. I'm sure Regina won't be too happy if she finds you sneaking in this late."

With a small farewell, we go our separate ways. Surprisingly, I feel more than happy to go back and sleep. I quickly head back to the house, Emma's words repeating in my head. Though I now understand that maybe my parents did what they thought was best, I don't think I could ever fully forgive them. Because even though they wanted a better life for me, I got a worse one. My foster families probably weren't any better than what my parents had or are.

Knowing that if I continue to think this way, I'll be up all night - I decide to stop my train of thought. With a large breath I close my eyes and beg for the calm of sleep.

* * *

I jolt up to the sounds of people talking downstairs. The voices are hushed, and this grabs my attention. With pro stealth, I crouch and head towards the beginning of the stairs. There I can see two figures in the living room. Even as I squint, I can't tell who the two people are. I'm tempted to check the other rooms and warn Regina that there are two strangers in her house, when I recognize one voice. It's the Mayor, her back facing me and her voice breaking the silence.

It takes me another moment to realize the other person is Emma. I narrow my eyes in curiosity, now really interested to figure out what they're saying. They still talk in whispers, and I can only make out some words. _Commencing Ninja Spy Jade..._

My feet creep down the stairs, the wood creaking slightly but not much. I make it down and instantly hide behind a couch in the room next to the living room.

"What have you found out about... Jade?"

The mention of my name makes me freeze. _Why the hell are they talking about me? Aww shit... maybe Emma's gonna tell Regina I snuck out last night... But then again, I can't get in trouble. They ain't my parents. So then what is she asking about? _These questions flutter in my mind, and assault my brain.

"Not much. Only what we already know. You still don't think she's from the Enchanted Forest? Or another land or something?"

This makes me wrinkle my nose in confusion. _Enchanted forest? Other land? What the freaking hell is going on?! _I force myself to focus and stay quiet, my heart thumping in my chest.

"No, I don't believe so. We should visit Mr. Gold, he may know what is going on. I can't see her being dangerous, but we need to be careful. Who knows if she's really hiding something. Maybe we can get some answers from her too."

I narrow my eyes in suspicion, this doesn't sound good. Who is Mr. Gold? Why are they so nervous about me? Am I a danger to them or something? Knowing if I don't leave the house now I'll do something stupid, I race out of the house - not exactly caring if they hear me or not. My feet carry me into the town, my breath heavy and fast. I glance behind me and relax when I don't see anyone following.

A pawn shop catches my eye, a store that looks a hundred years old. It takes me a moment to realize I've actually entered the shop. I take in the antiques and rustic appearance. My hand grazes glass casings and leather briefcases. I jump out of my skin at the sound of a man's voice behind me.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, dearie."

My stance tenses and I whip around to see an older man with a cane, staring at me intently. He seems to be taking in my appearance, so I do the same. I know I can probably take him in a physical battle if it comes to that - but I don't think it will. After a moment of just scanning, he eventually advances with a tilt to his head.

"I am assuming you are the new visitor to our small town?"

I sigh and cross my arms defensively, "Yes. And everyone is acting like it's a crime."

His chuckle sends shivers down my spine, and I recognize the feeling. I know its my instincts telling me to not trust this guy. Honestly, I wouldn't trust anyone who sells antiques for a living. I mean seriously... Welcome to the 21st century. I wouldn't be surprised if he was selling the cobwebs with the stuff.

He clasps his hands in front of him as he advances towards me, a slight limp in his step. I wearily watch him, my gaze following his movements. Once he reaches me, he takes out his hand in an offer to shake. With slight hesitance I take it and shake firmly, trying to convey my confidence.

"I'm Jade."

"Most call me Mr. Gold, dearie."

I narrow my eyes for a moment, recalling the Sheriff's and Mayor's conversation... _"__We should visit Mr. Gold, he may know what is going on." _A fake smile crosses my features and I pull my hand away.

"Do you intend on staying?"

"I... no not really. Speaking of which... I should probably go..."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, dearie. Come again."

I nod slowly, quickly exiting the store and heading down the street. I turn around, and faintly see him staring after me, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Crap! She ran! We gotta go get her - Regina. Seriously, who knows what she's gonna do."

The Sheriff is already in the front lawn, searching for Jade's figure. The Mayor is right behind her, now heading towards her car. "Get in the car, Sheriff Swan. She might be in town."

It doesn't take long for them to reach the center of town. When they do, both know Jade has been here. The sight of Mr. Gold outside of his shop surprises both of them. They instantly head towards him. The knowing smirk on his face tells them he knows what they are going to ask.

"What can I do for you both?"

"Cut the crap, Rumple. Where is Jade?" Emma's eyes are blazing, and the man's eyebrows rise in surprise for a moment.

"Blunt as usual, Sheriff Swan. She visited my shop, but left minutes ago. I'd say towards the stables."

Emma raises an eyebrow at Regina, wondering how the teenager would know where that is. A nod from the older woman tells the Sheriff that they are not getting much else from the man. Both women give their own looks of distaste, to which Rumple only smiles devilishly. Still, Regina asks another question - searching his expression as she does so.

"What do you know about Jadelyn?"

"Information comes with a price dearie," he smirks at the glares pointed at him, "but I am feeling quite generous today. I will tell you what I know."

"Oh how kind of you." Emma mutters, still glaring at the man.

"I know that she was in the system, as a baby. I also am aware of the fact that she has magic. A kind very powerful. Magic that is dangerous if not contained or disciplined."

"So that means she's from another land?"

"No. Not exactly. She's from two, the Enchanted Forest and this one here. Quite like our Savior here."

Emma narrows her eyes, "Why didn't she come to Storybrooke? Did the curse backfire or something?"

Rumple sighs and glances at Regina, who hasn't spoken for quite sometime. When she keeps her stoic expression, he continues. "I never said she was involved in the curse, dearie."

"You're not making any sense, Gold. How could she be here without the curse? It couldn't have been recent, Regina didn't feel any magic."

"Ever think that she came here _before _the curse, dearie?"

This quiets Emma, her mouth now firmly shut. It seems that Regina is lost in thought for a few moments before she finally speaks. "I believe that is enough information. Though I appreciate it, I am curious, Gold. What do you gain from telling us this?"

"Am I not allowed to lend a helping hand? You must accept acts of kindness with open arms, dearie."

Both women sigh and decide now is the time to leave. With a short farewell, the leave and heads towards the stables.

* * *

I don't even realize where I'm going until I hear the familiar neigh of horses. My footsteps echo in the corridor as I head towards the one stall I remember. I look in and see the same cherry bay stallion as before. The name plate on the stall door catches my attention. I read the name aloud, _"Fides." _The stallion perks up at his name, his ears flickering forward in a second. I smile and pet his muzzle gently. His nostrils flare and I close my eyes at the feel of his warm breath on my palm. My fingers trace the plate absently, my lips muttering the name again.

"That's Latin for honor and loyalty."

My skin almost jumps from my body at the unexpected sound. Instead of seeing Regina or Emma, a girl my age glares up at me. Her brown hair flows down to her shoulders with turquoise feathers hanging beside them. Brown eyes are shielded by black glasses, the kind that can only be described as 'nerdy'. Dimples stand out against her pale skin, but aren't terribly distracting. Freckles dot her cheeks and nose, but aren't too dark. She looks a few inches shorter than me. I can tell she is taking me in too, and I watch as she scans._ Damn_.._. those eyes..._ My admiration for her looks and the thought of her as adorable is cut short by her scowl.

"I know that isn't your horse. So why the hell are you near him?"

I put my hands up in defense, "I wasn't gonna hurt 'em. He's a beauty, so I wanted to pet him."

She narrows her eyes and scans me for a moment. I do the same, wondering why she even glared at me in the first place. Her face now shows indifference and I cross my arms in front of my chest. "So I heard you've been staying in Mayor Bitch's lair."

"First of all, she's not a bitch. Second of all, she isn't some cartoon character villain, okay? She's the Mayor, and a damn good one at that. The only bitch is you."

The girl looks at me with a bewildered expression. _She obviously has never been stood up to before. What a bitch. And ta think I thought she was cute... _Her glare returns and her fists clench. Then a devilish smile appears on her face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Ha! You've been living with her and you don't know. You don't know **_anything _**about this town, nothing at all." Her smirk sends anger shooting through my veins. _What a condescending bitch! Who the hell does she think she is?!  
_

"Oh you'll learn... and when you do, would you mind recording it for me, on video? I would love to see the look on your face."

"What in the hell did I do to you?"

"You came here." She spits, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well I'm not staying in this small ass town. Oh and when you get bitch slapped, record it. _I'd love to see the look on your face._" Her face is contorted in anger and its my turn to smirk.

"Careful, you might be stuck looking like that." My remark makes her even redder, her fists clenched and eyes blazing. I decide this is my time to leave and with a pat on the stallion's neck, I walk off. Not before blowing the bitch a kiss, and a cocky wink of course!

I don't make it far as I am ambushed by two women. Both surround me, and I glare at them. _If they think I'm going to talk after what I overheard - they've got some serious issues. _They instantly begin to talk, both at the same time.

"Jade we-"

"You ne-"

Both look at each other and I roll my eyes. Regina starts again, "You need to understand that you overheard a small part of a very long and complicated ... story. There is a lot to explain and it could confuse you even more. If we tell you, it would also force you to not tell anyone outside of the town. I would need your word."

I shrug, "Whatever." Emma glances at Regina wearily, obviously a little worried about what the older woman is going to reveal to me. Silence overtakes the three of us. I glance between the two, my patience running low as I wait for her to explain.

With a deep breath, Regina begins to explain. Starting with what sounds like an ordinary fairy tale. I listen throughout the whole explanation, which takes just about an hour to do. Emma chips in here and there, but Regina explains most of it. When she finishes, I just stare at them in silence. They both look at me expectantly, and jump in surprise when a loud laugh comes from me. "Let me get this straight - you are from some fairy tale land called the Enchanted Forest?" I ask this in-between laughs, my arms cradling my stomach.

They both frown at my reaction, and I instantly stop laughing when Regina narrows her eyes at me. "I can prove it. That there is magic."

"You gonna take a rabbit out of your ear? C'mon, Regina. I'm not a kid anymore. That all sounds way too trippy, even for me."

Regina sighs and waves her fingers, and before I know it - there is a freaking ball of flame in her hand! Like what the hell?!

"WHAT THE -" I just stare in awe and bewilderment, watching as the fire licks her palm but causes no damage. I'm stuck between running away or asking her to teach _me _how to do that! She must take my silence as fear because she immediately puts out the flames. Emma shifts uneasily on her feet. I know both of them are expecting the worse. I'll never forget their expressions of shock as I grin and yell out, "That's awesome!"_  
_

They give me blank looks, complete surprise evident. After a moment I ask Regina, "Can you make things pop up out of air? Oh can you control water? Or just fire? Can you teleport? Oh man! Can you read my mind? Damn if you can and you've been reading my thoughts I swear-"

My questions seem to 'awaken' the two as the Mayor instantly cuts me off. "My magic is fairly powerful, Jade. I can perform most spells, but no - I cannot read minds. Though I am capable of transporting to certain places."

"Damn, that's sick! Can you like - teach me? Or do I have to be a magic person or something? Wait... do you like ... need a wand to cast your spells? Do you consider yourself a witch?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "I will have you know that most myths about witches and the like are untrue. I do not need a wand or a pointed hat to give me my powers. And yes, you do need to inherit magical abilities from a parent. No, I am not a _witch_."

"Yeah and don't go thinking having magic is all fun and shit. With power-" Emma begins, but is cut off by me.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna quote Spider Man. _With great power, comes great responsibility._" At the end I use an older man's voice, imitating 'Uncle Ben'. My face is scrunched and my hands are cocked on my hips.

Emma immediately starts laughing, her face reddening as she clutches her abdomen. Regina smirks and a light chuckle is heard. I find myself grinning as I watch their reactions. After a moment we quiet down and I uncomfortably shift my feet. Both women frown as their cellphones ring at the same time. My eyes narrow as both of them answer their calls. I'm usually not nosey, but what am I gonna do? Nonchalantly leave? Nah..

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What requires my attention?"

They both must be listening to the people on the other line. Their responses are practically simultaneous. Both gasp, but voice their surprise in different ways.

"WHAT?!"

"That is impossible."

* * *

**_Hey everyone, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter c: Sorry it took so long, I've been EXTRA busy lately. And today has been pretty bad thanks to intense soccer practice... Running a mile and a half and conditioning for an hour made me realize how grateful I am ... FOR LAZY DAYS o-o Anywho, comment, fav, follow! If you don't, Jade will bitch slap you -.-_**

**_Jade: No... I'll just come to your house and murder you with my magical wand!_**

**_Me: You don't have a wand..._**

_**Jade: SHHHH! *covers my mouth with her hand* THEY DUN KNOW THAT o-o**_


	6. Obedience is Overrated

_**Hey, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! I feel bad that I haven't acknowledged you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope you all realize how much it motivates me. It is rejuvenating to know everyone enjoys the story. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on my Wattpad stories...**_

* * *

I watch as their expressions continue to show surprise. Well - Emma's is. Regina just has that emotionless mask on. God damn do I hate that facade! I'm trying not to worry - seeing how Emma is doing enough for the three of us. My foot taps impatiently as I wait for them to fill me in. How long are those phone calls going to be?! Finally they both hang up. When they notice me watching them intently, Regina shakes her head.

"No freaking way. You better tell me! You can't just go all freaky worried and shit and then not say anything!"

"This is not for discussion, Jadelyn. You must understand that these circumstances are very... sensitive. Telling anyone would be irresponsible - especially to a child."

"Bull! I'm not a kid! Tell her, Emma!"

Emma narrows her eyes, "This is adult stuff, kid, don't push it."

I glare at both of them, beyond annoyed that they won't tell me. What if I can help? I'm not _that _stupid. My eyebrows rise as both adults share a glance. I internally groan at their silent conversation. When both look back at me, I know I've lost the battle.

"We both need to go, kid. Regina will drop you off." Emma gestures out of the stables and towards the Mayor's car. I don't even bother arguing anymore. At least not right now...

The three of us enter the vehicle in silence. Almost immediately I can tell that whatever was said over the phone is getting to the both of them. Emma's legs keep bouncing up and down while Regina drums her fingers against the steering wheel. After what feels like an hour, we get to the house. I'm practically pushed out of the car and inside. My eyes follow the car as they leave the property. Once they've left my sight, I leave the house. If they think that they can just keep secrets from me... Then they really need to learn.

I rush into the town, searching for their car. So glad this is such a small town! I'm just about to give up when a familiar car catches my attention. In a parking lot behind a flower shop, named _Game of Thorns_. I can't help but snort at the name. But glass shattering makes me jump in surprise. A shadow looms inside the store, its glowing eyes menacing in the partial darkness. It seems to stare straight through me, into my soul. I hold my breath as it charges out of the store and towards me. It knocks me off my balance and quickly flees.

A groan escapes my lips as I sit up on the asphalt. The sound of rushed footsteps causes me to look back at the shop. Emma and Regina are running towards me, their worry clear in their expressions. Both kneel in front of me, and I prepare for the upcoming lecture. Instead, Regina places an arm around my back. She still looks worried, and it takes me a second to realize she is asking me questions.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Did you hit your head? Are you bleeding?"

Emma places a hand on my shoulder, looking equally worried. I'm in too much shock to even register answers. Between the ghost-thing and the two women's behavior, well I'm more confused than ever before. They're still fussing over me, even as I shakily get up. I wave their help away and tell them I'm fine. When they don't seem to believe me, I raise an eyebrow and say I've been hurt worse. This seems to quiet both of them. I clear my throat and gesture towards the store.

"What the hell was that?! Some kinda ghost?"

Both women look at each other. I roll my eyes at their shared glance, just wishing they would tell me!

"Listen, kid-" Emma begins, but I cut her off. "What's the problem if I know? That _thing _almost god damn ran me over! I deserve to know, okay?"

"It's a Wraith."

My attention turns towards Regina. "It was a Wraith. A soul sucker. From another world. It... it shouldn't have been able to come back." The formal woman looks like she is totally zoning out.

Emma puts a comforting hand on the Mayor's shoulder and then glances at me. "It's like a ghost that can take people's inner beings. Only people who are marked with the medallion are in danger, though."

I narrow my eyes, "So someone is marked in Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Is there anyway to kill it - or something?"

"When it came here - we banished it into oblivion. It should not have been able to come back... unless someone summoned it.."

Both women narrow their eyes and growl out: "Rumpel."

"Guess we'll have to visit him." Emma sighs, a hand running through her hair.

"Why are we visiting Mr. Gold - er - Rumpelstiltskin?" I raise an eyebrow at them as I say this.

"No, no, _no_. Regina and I are going to Rumpel's shop. You're going to my apartment. Mar- my mom is going to pick you up."

"Your _mom_? As in _Snow White, _your mom?"

"I don't have any other moms, kid."

"But... maybe I can help! I'm smarter than you think. And what makes you think I won't escape again?"

"Because _both _of my parents will be watching you, at the apartment."

I groan and cross my arms stubbornly, glaring at the pavement. Regina sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. "I know you believe that you can help the situation, dear. But Rumpel is not someone you can mess with. I'd rather keep you away from him, he finds a use for everyone he meets. I don't want something happening to you because of him. Now please, listen to the both of us. Even though Miss. Blanchard can barely take care of herself let alone a teenager, I want you to promise me to stay with her."

My glare softens and I look up at the brunette with a sigh. Reluctantly I nod my head, "Fine, I promise. But if anything exciting happens, will you tell me? Please?"

"Sure will, kid. Do you want us to wait her for ... my mom?"

"Nah, it's okay. You guys should probably get to that old dude's shop before he leaves or poofs away."

Regina chuckles lightly at my statement, but nods her head in agreement. I watch as both women enter the car, and I can't shake the thought that something is definitely going on between the two of them.

...

Several minutes pass and finally a short haired brunette comes into view. It takes me a moment to realize that must be Mary Margaret... er.. Snow White... er.. Emma's mom? Oh whatever!

"Hi, you must be Jade! It's nice to meet you... I'm-"

"You're Snow White." I blurt out, my surprise and interest clear in my voice. But then I remember that Regina and ... Mary Margaret are enemies... right? My interest lessens.

The disney character chuckles lightly, knowingly. "Emma told me that she had explained Storybrooke."

"Yeah... she uh... she did."

"Well I can promise you that I won't start singing or beacon birds to land on my shoulders."

I smile slightly at the sarcasm, but look at her wearily. Snow White is a total Goody Toe-Shoes. She seems to sense my uneasiness, but she doesn't comment on it. Instead, she leads me out of the parking lot and towards her apartment I assume.

"You don't drive a car?"

M.M shrugs, "I don't really need one. This town isn't very big."

"But don't you ever... ya know... leave town?"

"No, I have everything I need here."

"Damn. I'd miss a lot if I had to stay here."

Emma's mother just nods and I instantly know our conversations won't get more interesting than this.

...

Once we get inside the apartment, my eyes widen in surprise. "Four of you guys live here?!"

"Yeah, we make it work."

"That's... impressive."

"I guess you could say that. Oh - this is my husband, David - or Prince Charming."

I also look at him warily, watching intently as he puts his hand out for me to shake. Hesitantly I take it, eyeing him even as I let go. I had never been one for fairytales as a kid... I had no one who would tell me them. Which is fine, 'cause half of them I know I would have hated. The prince saving the princess was way to sexist in my opinion.

I'm offered a drink, but I instantly decline. I still can't believe Emma wouldn't let me go with them. Regina saying no wasn't much of a surprise - she is _seriously _over-protective... But the Sheriff? I always thought she was the more easy going mom. Guess not.

M.M must notice my dozing expression because she immediately begins talking. She gushes about her students as a teacher and her husband's work as a Deputy. I pretend to listen, nodding my head once in a while. David gets up and goes upstairs, probably getting bored with his wife's continuous talking.

"So you hate Regina?"

"Wh-at?"

"Well... you're Snow White.. and Regina is... er... was... the Evil Queen."

"I've never hated her.. We just have... a very complicated history."

"The past shouldn't matter. If you keep thinking that history is stopping you from making amends with Regina, how will Emma forgive you?"

"I'm.. sorry?"

"You say history is stopping you - or that you can't hate her or care about her because of history. How do you think Emma is going to care about you if both of you continue to mull over the past?"

Snow White looks at me with a speechless expression. I can't help the small smirk that appears on my face. _Looks like Mrs. Sing-to-the-birds is tongue tied. _Guilt pangs in my stomach for a moment. I know she doesn't really deserve the verbal onslaught, but I can't help it. I decide that it's probably best to just stop talking. I _know _I can't say something nice in this damn building with both of those Love Lunatics. I'll go crazy with their lovey dovey googly eyes...

* * *

Regina and Emma walk into the shop with purpose, each glaring at anyone who even approaches them. Rumpelstiltskin raises an eyebrow at the duo, his hands clasped around his cane. Both women lean against one of the glass cases. The old man seems less than intimidated. He looks comfortable. Emma narrows her eyes at him, glancing at Regina who she knows will speak first.

"Why did you summon the Wraith? To kill me? I may be marked, but we can send it back again."

"I can assure you that I did not summon the Wraith."

"Really? You're gonna deny it, Gold?" Emma already has an eyebrow raised, her impatience clearly shown.

"You may think what you wish, dearies, but I had no part in bringing the Wraith back."

"The two of us are the only people strong enough to summon it here. I most certainly don't want myself dead."

"Hmmm... I suppose you are correct there, dearie. Except... there may be one person who could do such a thing."

Regina just narrows her eyes, "Who?"

The trickster grins mischievously and lets out his signature giggle: "The girl of course!"

"The girl as in Jade?!" Emma incredulously asks, her eyes round in surprise.

"That's who I meant, dearie."

"Impossible. She doesn't even know she has powers - let alone how to use them." Regina dismisses, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Oh really? Tell me dearie, how does a young teenage girl escape a highly guarded and heavily armed facility with nothing but a stolen key and a cheap walking cane? Or how she survived and recovered so quickly from such a severe car crash? Tell me, Regina, have you always bound your house?"

Regina is caught off guard by the question, "Of .. of course... yes."

"So it would be virtually impossible to leave or enter your house unless given permission by you, correct?"

"Yes, but I do not see how-"

"Emma, don't you find it funny that the house was so heavily bound, but she still managed to see you in the dead of night?"

Emma's eyes widen even more, if that's possible. "How... how the hell do you know that?"

Rumpel chuckles, "I know everything, dearie. And I know that Jadelyn brought that Wraith with her. Whether you choose to believe it or not, well, that's up to you two ladies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." And with that, the man left, heading into the back of his store.

...

"When were you going to tell me that Jadelyn left the house in the middle of the night?!" Regina glared at Emma with potent venom.

"I'm sorry! I just - she needed some time to relax - so we talked. I would have told you if I was worried about her..."

Regina just shakes her head in anger, "What if she had gotten jumped?! Or worse! Some people know that she is staying with me. They could hurt her for revenge..."

Emma frowns and places a hand gently onto the Mayor's arm. "No one would do that."

"Really, Miss. Swan? All of those mobs were nothing but appreciation parties?"

The blonde woman winces, looking at her feet for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah so maybe people don't like you. They also have a shitty way of expressing themselves. But do you really think we all hate you?"

"You haven't given me a reason to believe otherwise, _Miss. Swan_."

The Sheriff sighs, and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "That's not fair Regina. I've protected you before. But I'm not perfect okay? I make mistakes."

"I'm all too aware of that, Sheriff. All I had asked for was a little faith. But it seems like I will always be the Evil Queen."

"Maybe. But you've always been Regina too. And Regina is that sweet girl you were before everything happened. And you can be Regina now. If you choose to be."

"You don't think I've been trying?! My own son won't even accept me if I try. It's not even worth it anymore."

"Don't say that, Regina." Emma pleads, a desperate look on her face. The blonde had always seen the brunette as a strong woman. But looking back, she starts to think that maybe it was just a layer of an emotionless barrier. That maybe it was never something incredibly strong willed - but just unfeeling. She knows from her own life how easy and safe it is to block out feelings. To never let anyone get so close to your heart that they can rip it out of your chest and use it against you.

"What? The truth? You're the favorite. And you always will be. I'll be the one on the sidelines watching him continue to love his favorite. His _mother_."

Emma shakes her head, "That isn't true, Regina. All kids want the perfect parent. When he figured out I am the Savior, he immediately thought I'd be this picture perfect hero. That's a lot of pressure on me. And yeah - maybe he is being bratty to you, but it's how he handles having two mothers who fight all the time."

The Mayor remains silent, refusing to look at the Sheriff. Both want to leave, but something keeps them there. Emma knows she should say something, anything that would help the brunette understand. "You know, when I saw you and Henry, I was jealous. Not just because you had all that time with him, but because how _easy _you made it look. Being a mother. You made it look like instinct. And parts of it are instinct, but when I had no idea what to do - you just... knew. Even now you're better of a mother than I could ever be. All I do is joke around and play games with him. I'm more like the cool aunt."

Regina finally looks at Emma, her face stony. Then something similar to appreciation covers her features. The blonde Sheriff is slightly taken aback by the sight of such pure emotion on the Mayor's face. Usually the only feeling displayed on the brunette's face was anger. This was a totally new discovery.

"I... thank you, Sheriff. I know it appears that I despise you. But you are one of the very few in this small town that I actually would trust with my son. It seems you haven't inherited your mother and father's stupidity and naivety."

Emma rolls her eyes and smirks at the dig. The Mayor could never converse without insulting her parents. It was entirely amusing, and she had a feeling the brunette's reason for saying such things was just for jest.

"Yeah - same here. Though I hope I don't inherit their cheesy lines either. 'I will always find you'." Emma mocks, using an overly dramatic impression of her mother.

Regina smiles slightly, but immediately returns to a serious expression. "If you will excuse me, Miss. Swan, I have responsibilities that require my attention. Notify me if the Wraith shows up again."

"Wait, I think someone should go with you."

"And why is that, Sheriff? Afraid I'll kill your mother?"

Emma sighs at the dig this time, wondering when Regina will stop retreating into her shell of sarcasm and anger. Though I guess that could be a bit hypocritical...

"I just... the Wraith is out and... I don't want you to get hurt."

Regina softens at the statement, but then shakes her head. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Then how about I just come with you? We could bring Henry and even Jade. It'll be fun! Don't you want to see Henry?"

"I doubt he would want to see me..." Regina then thinks about Henry, reminding herself of how much she misses him. "But it might be wise to make sure he is okay."

Emma smiles, "Cool. Let's go pick up both of them and-" Before the blonde can say anymore - her phone rings. She gives an apologetic look to the brunette and answers the call.

_"Emma, Jade's missing."_ The Sheriff immediately recognizes the voice as Mary Margaret.

"What do you mean, she's _missing_?" This catches Regina's attention.

_"She slipped out of the apartment!"_

"How?! Why weren't you watching her?!"

_"I was... but... she said she had to use the bathroom... she must've gotten out while I was making lunch."_

Emma groans and rubs her temple. "Alright. I'll find her."

The call ends and Emma sighs tiredly. Regina raises an eyebrow, but surprises the blonde with a small, reassuring smile. "We will find her."

"I hope so." Emma mutters, heading towards the car with Regina at her side.

* * *

I cross the street quickly, hoping that the fairytale couple won't notice my absence until later. Who knew those two were so oblivious?

It doesn't even occur to me that the Sheriff and Mayor won't still be at Rumpel's store. So when I get there and don't see them, I instantly curse under my breath.

"Back so soon, Miss. Phoenix?"

My eyes narrow as the man with the cane continues to smirk at me.

"I was looking for Emma and Regina."

"They already left, dearie. Seems they were very ... stressed."

I snort, "Tell me about it."

Rumpel raises an eyebrow at me before walking around a glass case and standing in front of me. "What is it that you really want, dearie?"

My own eyebrows raise, "Didn't I just tell you?"

"No. Not what you _really _want to know. You want to know if you can find happiness here. You wish to see your future."

I can feel the color drain from my cheeks. How can he be so sure as to what I want? Of course I want to know my future. If I'm just getting attached to people here only for my heart to break. Just like my other families. If you can even call them that.

Another voice from the back of the store grabs my attention.

"Rumpel, where is that old typewriter I was talking to you about?"

The voice is female, and I can already tell she's young. At least around Emma's age - or younger. Her accent intrigues me, but I keep an eye on Gold. His eyes travel to the source of the voice, who has now come into view. Her light brown hair and blue eyes surprise me. Who the hell is this lady?

When she leans over and kisses him on the cheek, I have to stop myself from gagging. Rumpel seems to forget I'm here. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. But, their moment breaks when the woman notices me. Her eyes brighten and she smiles wide, walking over to me quickly. "Hi! I'm Belle, I don't think we've met before."

I nod slowly, hesitantly, as I glance between her and Rumpel. After a moment I shake her hand and introduce myself.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jade. What brings you into the shop?"

"Well uh... I was just... uh... Some people were supposed to be here - but - I guess they already left."

Belle nods, "Okay. Well if you need anything, just ask me."

With a small smile I thank her and head out, not even bothering to look at that weirdo. I will never, ever, ever understand what's going on in that girl's mind. Nor will I ever, ever, ask that guy for a favor. Rumpelstiltskin's tale is probably the only one I know. And I am not _that _stupid._  
_

* * *

I walk into the mansion only to be ambushed by five people. A grunt escapes my mouth as I'm pulled into a super tight embrace. I squirm until I'm released, and immediately back away from my attackers. Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry stand in front of me. Of course Regina stayed out of the affection, but I can tell she's just as relieved to see me as the rest of them are.

"What the hell, kid?! Regina and I told you not to leave! But what do you do? Leave!" Emma narrows her eyes at me, already over the relief of seeing me.

I don't get what the big problem is! I wasn't doing any harm to anyone. I was barely gone an hour - and I didn't even get anything! Eventually Snow White and Prince Good-Looks begin fussing over me. Well - Snow White is, Charming is just glaring at Regina.

Feeling uncomfortable with all the attention, I clear my throat and apologize quickly. Finally, Regina enters the conversation.

"What you did was stupid. But I also understand where you are coming from, Jadelyn. Still - you need to understand that 'no' means 'no'. Sometimes the toughest decisions require obedience."

Though I usually listen to the brunette, this time I'm not. How can she say that? Obedience is overrated! I feel like I can help! I _know _I can. It's in my bones. I don't voice my thoughts out loud though. Instead I just nod my head and stare at the floor. After another moment Regina ushers the Charmings out with a few threats, leaving Emma, Henry, Regina, and I. We all stare at each other for a moment before I announce that I'm too tired to stay up any later. It's already pretty dark... The other three agree and go their separate ways. But the whole time there is one thing going through my mind: Emma and Regina were holding hands when I left for bed.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long guys! I wanted this to be longer... so it took more time. I've also been busy with guitar and soccer ^-^**_

_**Also I want everyone to know that it may seem that Regina and Emma's relationship is developing kinda fast, but remember that they are finding comfort in each other. There is a lot of stress during this time and they tend to find each other when that happens... **_

_**Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed! Remember to review, follow, favorite, and spread the word! See ya next time on True Love's Darkness.**_


End file.
